


Ice Cream Cake

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Dojae [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: It's Jeno's birthday and his parents are arguing on what flavor of ice cream cake they should buy.





	Ice Cream Cake

**Author's Note:**

> After making that Yutae smut this morning, I just need some cleansing. Another Red Velvet song that matches Jaedo. (Not related to the song's lyrics but I need to use the ice cream cake reference anyways). Have fun!

 

Jaehyun and Doyoung argues a lot. It's normal to a married couple to fight cause it will only make their marriage bond tighter. But this couple argues almost everyday with just the simplest things. Firstly, Doyoung wanted to cook but Jaehyun didn't allow him because he just came out from the bed due to flu. Second, Jaehyun stole the cup from Doyoung's collection and recently, the flavor of ice cream cake that they will buy for their son's birthday.

It's Jeno's fifth birthday and they want to throw him a simple surprise party inside their house. They took their leave just to prepare the event while their son is in pre-school. Doyoung is in charge of the decorations while Jaehyun is in charge of cooking the food. They want to buy the ice cream cake last since it's easy to melt among the food that they're going to prepare.

When Jaehyun finished cooking the last meal, he asked Doyoung to accompany him to the bakery. They both went together inside, searching for the perfect flavor of the dessert. Jaehyun found the cute cat designed cake and pointed it to his husband.

"What about that?" Jaehyun asked, earning a frown from his husband. "Not that one. How about this one?" Doyoung pointed at the strawberry cake with cute designs from the sides. "That's boring."

"Boring my ass. That looks cute." Doyoung argued.

"It isn't! This is even cuter and it's chocolate. A common flavor for the kids." Jaehyun didn't back down.

"Strawberry is also a flavor for kids and this is for children's cake." Doyoung insists and also didn't back down. Jaehyun wanted to yell but he remembered that they're in the public so he tries to compose himself. Doyoung on the other hand does the opposite. "THE CAKE LOOKS GOOD! JENO IS ALLERGIC TO CATS!"

"But he loves cats!" Jaehyun couldn't take it and he yelled back. The two were being watched by the employees and other customers until a guard attended to them.

"Excuse me, if you're going to yell at each other, please do it outside than here." The guard said and kicked them out of the bakery.

"It's your fault." Doyoung blamed. "If you didn't yell, we could have got that strawberry cake now."

"It's you who started yelling and who told you that we're going to buy that boring strawberry cake of yours?" Jaehyun spat back and rode the car. Doyoung rode on the passenger seat too and they started to search for another bakery shop. The two drove to the mall in silence, not talking and backing down their pride.

 

 

When Doyoung's phone rang, he immediately answered it. "What?"

 _"Where are you? You should pick up Jeno now. We're about to leave the school."_ Yuta asked from the other line. Doyoung looked at the window and saw the signage of the mall. "We're at the mall. Looking for Jeno's ice cream cake."

 _"Let me guess, you both got kicked out from the bakery?"_ He can hear Yuta's laughter from the other line and Doyoung got embarrassed. "It's Jaehyun's fault."

 _"Whatever. Just go back to the school. Taeyong already bought the cake. He doesn't trust the two of you when it comes to buying one item together."_ Doyoung doesn't know if he should get offended or thankful to their friends but he lowered his pride down to say four words.

"Lets fetch Jeno now." Jaehyun didn't question the sentence and maneuvered the wheels to go back to school and fetch their son.

 

 

"DADDY! PAPA!" The now five years old kid ran to his parents arms. The couple gave their son a kiss on his cheeks and hug as they walked him towards their car to go home. They trusted Taeyong so much that they let him lead the party while they're out to fetch their own son. The couple aren't talking to each other yet and they keep the silence inside the car which made the atmosphere a bit awkward to the kid.

"Daddy? Papa? Did you fight with each other?" The kid asked as he watched the similar scenario inside the car. Doyoung panicked and glanced at his husband only to receive the same reaction. "No, son. We didn't fight." Doyoung answered and pulled Jaehyun's unbusy hand to intertwine it. Jeno watches his parents go sweet and smiled happily.

 

 

When the family comes home, their friends and Jeno's classmates surprised him. Jeno squealed in happiness while they're singing him a birthday song. The couple saw the ice cream cake that Taeyong bought and it's too boring for the couple's liking.

"Vanilla ice cream cake? We ended up with that?" Doyoung said sarcastically, mocking the elder with his taste. Taeyong got offended and pretends to be shocked. "At least I bought one for your kid. If I didn't bought one, where is the ice cream cake that you both were fighting for?"

"Okay... we get it. Thanks for the help, hyung." Jaehyun said and he earn a pat from Taeyong. "Thanks for appreciating. Unlike your husband.." Taeyong left the two to join his own husband, Yuta, in helping Jeno with his gifts. Doyoung looked at Jaehyun and they both ended up looking at their child.

"We always argue but Jeno always stops us. I'm ashamed." He said, slowly realizing his mistakes. "Yeah.. I'm sorry about what happened at the bakery. I didn't intend to yell."

"Me too. It's me who started so I'm sorry." Doyoung replied and initiate to hug his husband first. Jaehyun placed a quick peck on his lips before carrying his son on his shoulder to celebrate his birthday with a ride. Jeno squealed in happiness while Doyoung took a picture of his small family that he cherish the most.

 

 


End file.
